Together Forever
by LilLightning123
Summary: Short one-shot about Atsuishi Shigeto or Heat from Prominence. As you plucked the petals of the rose, you always wonder who is the love of your life, but you didn't know he's just there at your side. A you-based fanfic


Lightning: Alright, if you ever read my profile (I don't know if anyone did but...), here's the Heat story I promised you guys.

Heat: YAY! A story about me!

Lightning: Don't get so piped up, the reason why I chose you is because one, I don't think it will work out if the reader will be someone she hates and I didn't even know that, second, your handsome and third, since you're one of my favorite minor characters, I chose you.

Heat: Wow... anyway, this story is a you-based fic and Lightning doesn't own Inazuma Eleven

* * *

><p>You were just sitting down on the bench and you were picking out the petals of a rose. You chanted "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me..." as you plucked each petal away. Suddenly, you saw a shadow and as you looked up, a man with green eyes and spikey white hair.<p>

"Hello there, my name is Atsuishi Shigeto, what's yours?" the boy asked.

"My name is _, nice to meet you, Shigeto-kun." you replied.

Shigeto decided to sit down beside you. He glanced at the flower you were holding and he asked.

"What are you doing with that flower?"

"I was just doing the chant that lovers do if they fell in love with someone. I tried it out and I ended up with he loves me, the problem is that I don't know who loves me."

You looked down at the ground and sighed. The reason, you've never fallen in love with someone. You think love is a sick joke that everyone always feels. You hate it till the very core. Suddenly, you felt a hand on your shoulder. You looked up to see Shigeto gazing back at you, he asked.

"Will you go with to this restaurant I saw downtown."

You nodded and before you knew it, Shigeto held on to your hand and sped away out of the park. A few minutes later, you reached the restaurant that Shigeto was talking about. He asked for a table for two and you sat down with him in the table in the far end of the restaurant.

"So, what should we order?" he asked you

"Umm... how about some takoyaki." you suggested.

And so, you ate takoyaki. After dinner, you went to the movies, played bowling and you and Shigeto reached the park again. You ordered ice cream, Shigeto's was vanilla and yours was chocolate. You sat down at the same bench where you met him and the both of you started eating ice cream. Suddenly, you remembered about the rose you plucked and you decided to try it again. You picked a the rose that was nearby the bench and slowly, you plucked the petals.

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me..." you chanted as you plucked each petal. Suddenly, you felt someone touching your soft hands. You turned to see Shigeto holding you and he began to chant too.

"She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me..." he said as the both of you plucked the petal. (Please note that the both of you are different, when you say he loves you, Heat's is not)

The both of you now reached the last petal and your was the answer was he loves you, but Shigeto's was not. Your face was now sad since you felt sorry for him. You didn't want him to feel bad and you did something unexpected. Without hesitation, you reached out for his lips and you kissed him. He was shocked at your movement but he kissed back. When you released him, the both of you were blushing furiously.

"That was weird..." you said.

"Hehehe..." he giggled, "I guess that rose was wrong."

"Huh, what do you mean?" you asked.

"_-chan, it's that... I love you, I was referring to you when I was plucking the petals."

You blushed when he said this. You never knew that he loved but... you feel queasy when you're around him. Sometimes, your cheeks turn red when he smiles at you or when you touch him. You love him and he loves you back.

" Shigeto-kun, I love you too." you said.

He reached to hug you and his face buried in your hair. He kissed you again and you felt red all over again. Minutes passed and it was time to go home. The both of you were holding hands and when you finally reached home, you asked him a question.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Yeah but... will you promise that we'll be together, forever?" he asked.

"I promise" you answered.

Fourteen years later...

"Akira, your dad's here!" you shouted to your son.

He ran to you and you held on to his hand as you saw a car coming by. A man with green eyes and white spikey hair went up to you. He kissed you and ruffled the hair of his son.

"Hey Akira, how are you, are you doing great?" he asked.

"Yeah otou-san! Okaa-san said that you'll be here today and she was right! I missed you so much." he said and reached out to hug his father.

You smiled at the both of them. You're already 28, you married the man you love and you had a son. He was right, you will always see him and you'll be together... forever.

* * *

><p>Lightning: If you don't get the last part, you got married to Heat in the end and you had a son.<p>

Heat:** PLEASE REVIEW and VOTE IN LIGHTNING'S POLL!**


End file.
